Assassin's Creed-Trial Of Ninjago
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Ninjago AU. Nya Smith was a lonely woman who played video games and worked, until, one day, three people showed up in her home and changed her life forever. Blood, language. Rated M. Cole X Nya. I do not own the cover image. Also, if you don't like this, then don't waste your valuable time here. You don't have to play Assassin's Creed to know what's goin' on.
1. Average?

**Assassin's Creed ~ Ninjago**

 **Okay, you guys, I got a crazy crossover for you!**

 **Assassin's Creed and Ninjago!**

 **This will be interesting. I started reading the Assassin's Creed Trial By Fire comic and I loved it, even though I only got halfway through. Then, I started playing Black Flags (IV) so now...I'm addicted to it.**

 **This is gonna be rated M because I like bloody stories. Great anger management.**

 **Anyway, here you go! Also, I'm new to Assassin's Creed, so bear with me, please.**

 **This is an AU of Ninjago, just so you know. Kai and Nya ARE NOT related. The ninja aren't a team...yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AC Black Flags or Ninjago.**

Nya Smith sat down in her office, exhausted, even though it was only ten-thirty in the morning.

She rummaged through the pile of papers sitting on her desk, deciding which to look at first.

She groaned, and pulled out a sheet.

And she dropped it. She really was not in the mood for paperwork.

But she got to work anyway.

{|}

After a busy and awesome day of sitting down, filling out paperwork, Nya was ready to go home and sleep.

She walked up the steps to her small apartment, her black heels clacking on the concrete stairs.

Nya Smith was a twenty-two year old woman, whose hair was long, silky and black, and she had eyes the color of a cloudy, stormy sky. She was quite a beautiful woman.

She was always working, it seemed like. Nya had few friends and loved to play video games.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment, she opened it, and found a surprise in her apartment.

Three figures stood in the shadows of her home.

She was not in the mood for this shit, so, just as she dropped her bags and turned on the lights.

Two of the figures were men. The first one was wearing an orange hoodie and black jeans, the hood flipped onto his head. The other was wearing a green jacket, zipped up and the hood covering his head. The third was a woman, wearing a dull orange sleeveless hoodie with blue skinny jeans.

They looked up at Nya.

She was about to ask what the hell they were doing here, when the sound of gunshots tore through the building.

Without thinking, the man in orange swiftly tackled Nya, and dove behind a counter.

His breath tickled her ear.

"We're in an organization called the Brotherhood," he said as the other two jumped into battle, "we need you for a project. Are you in?"

Nya felt excited for some reason, like she should join these strange people.

"Whatever. I'm in."

He smiled.

And he jumped up from behind the counter, pulling out a .44 Pistol.

He shot at the masked gunners, then, the woman and the other man jumped out of the shattered window, landing on the rooftop next to her apartment building.

The man in the orange hoodie grasped Nya's elbow.

"Jump," he said.

"I won't make it!"

He looked at her, and she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

They were jade green.

"You won't if you think like that," he said, and he jumped.

He rolled onto the rooftop.

Nya shook her head.

"I thought you said you were in!" He yelled.

Nya smirked, and then, she took a few steps back, drew in a deep breath, and jumped.

She landed a little roughly, but made it.

The masked mysteries smiled.

"There we go," he said, helping her up.

"Now, " said the man with green jacket, "let's get back to HQ, shall we?"

 **Heh.**

 **This is gonna be awe-soooooome!**

 **Review!**

 **Psycho OUTTA here.**

 **#donutsizlife**


	2. Alive!

**Sorry I haven't updated, I got grounded...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or AC IV**

The man in the orange hoodie gazed upon Nya as the other two people fought against the people shooting at them.

"Let's head out," said the boy in green.

The girl jumped across the rooftops with ease, and the man in green followed her.

Nya looked at them with envy. She wished she could do that.

The man next to her seemed to be able to read her mind.

"You can do that too," he said, cracking his knuckles, "you have Assassin Blood in you. Just imagine yourself landing smoothly and not falling. You'll be fine. The hardest part is the mental strength for the obstacles, but you can and will overcome them with time, effort, patience, and practice."

He stopped for a moment, then said:

"By the way," Nya saw the slightest smile on his face, "I'm Cole."

He took a running start, then he jumped, flipping through the air and landing smoothly on his feet with no difficulty whatsoever.

He makes it look so easy, Nya thought.

Nya shook her head in disbelief, but she was about to start running when a bullet pierced her shoulder.

She fell onto her knees, in pain, and wormed her way behind a chimney to avoid more bullets.

The man in the green hoodie produced knife-like weapons from his sleeves, then, with all of his strength he threw them.

They landed in the heart of the man that shot Nya.

Nya gaped at the situation, unable to believe what she had just witnessed, and not sure what to think about it, either.

She gathered enough courage to steal a glance at the three figures on the next rooftop.

Nya stood up, winced in pain, but started running.

As she neared the edge she jumped.

Time seemed to slow.

She felt her heart, pounding, and the adrenaline running through her veins.

Was her heart pounding out of fear?

Or was it something else?

It has to be another emotion, she thought, I've never felt like this in my entire life. I know I'm not afraid.

I'm confused as to why I'm not afraid.

This emotion was new to her. She had never experienced this...sensation, before.

...

...

...

Excitement, she realized.

Pure, legit, excitement.

Nya didn't even realize that there was a huge, creeping smile on her face.

What she also didn't realize...

...a certain Assassin was watching her.

And he had saw that smile.

He had liked that smile, because he knew that was the smile of an Assassin.

Oh yeah. She was definitely a natural-born Assassin.

...

...

...

...

The excitement built up within her. It bubbled up and steamed.

She felt wonderful, being up so high, above the world. She could see all of Ninjago. She laughed, but then, before she knew it-

-she landed. Hard, and rough, but she made it.

Cole helped her up.

"See? You're a natural."

She couldn't help but giggle.

And, with that, the four set off into the night, parkouring across rooftops in the darkness of the night sky.


	3. We Didn't Warn You

**Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or AC IV.**

Eventually, the four made it to...an old, dilapidated building.

Nya paused for a moment, then, followed them inside.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Cole started, "but...it's more than it looks like."

Nya shrugged. "I'm not one to judge. So what exactly to you need me for?"

The girl in orange smiled upon Nya.

"Your ancestors were somehow related to ours," she said, gesturing around to the three, "we need to know how, why, and for how long. We think they may have left secrets for the upcoming generation of Assassins to uncover."

Nya smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Nya said, "what about those people that tried to kill us back there?"

This time, the man in green responded.

"We'll have to answer your other questions inside."

They followed Cole inside.

The inside was just as bad as the outside.

The floor was made of a material that looked like it might once have been wood, there were piles of wood everywhere, and old-fashioned decorations hung and scattered everywhere.

"Follow me," said Cole.

They did.

So, when Cole finally reached the rickety staircase, he gestured for them to stop.

He reached a crumbled statue, searched for something, and, a few moments later, he found what he was looking for.

Three tiny, transparent, cube-like objects.

One was green, another orange, and another black, with hints of orange swirling around inside.

He tossed the orange and green ones to the people in orange and green.

Cole kept the orange and black one to himself, and then said to Nya,

"Come with me."

She walked over to his side when he jumped down from the staircase.

Then, they all tossed their cubes in what appeared to be a hole, then, when the cubes landed, they sunk into the 'wood', then, the floor started shaking.

Cole, without warning, grabbed Nya's upper arm and he gently pulled her toward him. She was caught off-balance, so, she kind of collided against his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you that hard," he commented, freeing her of his grasp.

She blushed, then said,

"It's okay."

She heard the other two mutter to each other in the awkward silence that followed.

"Any-waaays," said the girl, "I'm Skylor,"

"And I'm Lloyd," said greenie.

Nya smiled.

"I'm Nya."

Lloyd huffed.

"We knew that,"

Nya nodded.

"i just felt the need to tell you my name."

There were chuckles at that, then, the floor stopped shaking, and a section of the floor sunk into the ground.

That was why Cole had pulled Nya to him.

There was silence a few moments later, then the piece of floor stopped, and an entryway of Earth opened up to reveal a hallway.

"Niiice," Nya complimented.

Skylor smirked.

"Just wait until you see the rest of the building." she said.

Nya shivered as she followed them through the dimly-lit hallway.

"We need to call a medic," said Cole, "she got shot."

Lloyd sighed.

"I'm on it." And with that, he walked away.

It was long. The floors were made of graying marble, the walls clean, black, and smooth.

"This is one of the many Brotherhood HQs," said Cole. "We don't really have a leader, we just recruit whoever we feel needs to be recruited and we do it. We protect our secrets, our kind, and that's what makes us...us, I guess."

Nya frowned.

"Anyway," said Skylor, "you can come with me. I'll give you the tour and your uniform."

Nya nodded and followed Skylor.

"You're just a recruit. Once we get you settled in, we'll have you enter your ancestor's memories, and we'll start training you if you agree with us. If you don't agree, we'll wipe your memory of the events in the last 24 hours ad send you back home. Can't say we didn't warn you. Got it?"

Nya nodded and chuckled.

"So if you wipe my memory I can't say you didn't warn me?"

Skylor laughed.

"That was a joke. But seriously, if you don't agree to our terms, we will wipe your memory."

Skylor gave her a quick tour around.

They cam upon a room with a few people in it.

There were two hooded men, one dressed in red and the other blue. There was another man, who was standing beside the other two that was dressed in a white hood.

"So, this is the common area," she explained, "all Assassins meet here. It can be for leisurely purposes or missionary crap,"

They walked on, until eventually they reached another hallway, which was filled with doors.

"These are the dorms. You'll be in that one right there, that is, if you agree..."

She pointed a door, which Nya assumed that that was hers.

Skylor continued on.

"So...what will you be training me for?" asked Nya.

Skylor smiled.

"Excellent question!" She said, "But, unfortunately, it will have to wait until we regroup. You were the last recruit we were looking for."

Nya sighed.

"In the meantime," Skylor said, walking towards the door she had pointed at, "I'll finish the tour later. You look like you could use a shower and new clothes."

Nya looked down at her ripped skirt, her tattered outfit.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Skylor yelled.

Lloyd and Cole walked in, along with the man hooded in white that Nya had seen earlier in the common room.

"There she is!" Lloyd groaned. "Here's the medic guy,"

The man in white kneeled down to Nya.

"I heard you were shot in the shoulder."

Nya nodded.

"Okay. My name is Zane, and I am the Brotherhood's main medic here," he explained while flipping his hood down and unhooking small bags from his belt, "and I will be tending to your wounds."

Nya clenched her fists in pain.

Zane stood up.

"Have her change into the gown, then head to the infirmary, then I will go get the necessary medical supplies needed for this wound. I will be back soon." He flipped his hood up, leaving the small bags he had unhooked from his belt.

Nya was dizzy. She seemed to forget about the pain in her shoulder.

She heard voices, dancing around her. Her vision was going black, and she couldn't hear anything.

She felt a pair of arms pick her up, but then, she faded completely.

 **Reviewz!**


End file.
